New Kid
by suchaphangirl
Summary: PJ is the new kid in school and Chris is immediately interested in him.


"Hey, Chris. Did you hear we were getting a new kid today?" Chris looked over at his friend, Dan Howell, who was sitting next to their friend, Phil Lester. They had been friends ever since high school started, which was three years ago. They were in their fourth year of high school, which had started four months ago.

"I didn't hear about this." Chris said. "Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked curiously.

"Well...I overheard the teachers talking about it yesterday in the teacher's lounge when I was on the way to lunch. They really need to learn how to shut that door." Phil said. Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked at Phil. "Anyways, I think his name is PJ or something like that. I guess he got bullied at his old school so he's finishing school here." Phil explained.

"What was he bullied for?" Dan asked. Phil shrugged his shoulders. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Well…Is that all you heard about this new kid?" Chris asked. Phil nodded. Chris looked up when he heard the bell ring and sighed. Chris, Dan and Phil were all in Science class for their first period. Chris absolutely hated Science but luckily he had his friends there to help keep him caught up. Dan was extremely smart so he always helped him if he had any questions that the teacher didn't answer. Chris didn't exactly have the best relationship with his teachers. He was always the one that was late or didn't hand in his homework or failed the tests. Chris just hated school; to put it simply. Many times he thought about dropping out but his parents wouldn't allow him so he was stuck in school no matter how much he hated it.

Chris continued to sit there quietly in his seat for a couple more minutes while Dan and Phil chatted before the teacher finally walked in with an unfamiliar boy walking behind her. Chris looked up from the paper he was drawing on. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the boy with curly brown hair and bright green eyes. Chris was almost immediately drawn to him. He didn't know what it was about him.

"Here is your schedule." Mrs. Baker said as she handed the boy a piece of paper.

"Thank you." The boy said quietly. "Where do I sit?" He asked nervously.

"It looks like there's an empty seat beside Chris." The teacher pointed towards Chris. PJ looked over at Chris. Chris bit his lip as he stared at PJ. Dan and Phil both looked at him. "Go ahead and have a seat. Class will start in a few minutes. I'm sure you'll get caught up in no time." The teacher reassured PJ. PJ nervously made his way over to the seat that was next to Chris and sat down. Chris looked over at him.

"Hi. I'm Chris." Chris said. PJ looked up at him.

"Hi." PJ mumbled. Chris raised his eyebrows as he stared at him.

"These are my friends Dan and Phil." Chris nodded towards Dan and Phil. Dan looked at PJ and smiled while Phil waved at him. PJ stared at him and then he quickly looked away. He looked down at his 'schedule'. His other school was completely different. They didn't have these schedules. "Do you need help with that?" Chris asked as he studied PJ. He could tell that PJ was confused.

"I…Um…" PJ started to say. "I've…I've never used one of these before." He said. Chris smiled.

"That's okay. It is quite confusing." He reached over and grabbed PJ's schedule. PJ looked at him. "I don't use my schedule anymore because I've memorized mine but…" Chris pulled his schedule from his folder. He looked back and forth from PJ's schedule to his. "Looks like we have all classes together except for last period which is Gym." Chris said. Dan looked over at them.

"I have Gym last period." Dan said. Chris and PJ looked up at him. "We can meet up or something after sixth period and we can walk there together if you want." Dan finished. PJ bit his lip nervously but he nodded.

"O…Okay." PJ said. Chris looked at him and frowned.

"First days are always rough, but I'm sure you'll be fine." Chris smiled. He handed PJ his schedule back.

A couple of periods have passed and now it was time for lunch. PJ has stuck by Chris's side. PJ didn't know anyone else and it seemed like Chris was the only one who wanted to interact with him. He actually tried to make conversations with PJ. PJ was too scared and nervous to talk to anyone else. Dan and Phil seemed nice. They've talked to him a few times throughout the day but PJ would still much rather be with Chris.

"So, how do you like the school so far?" Chris asked as he and PJ walked into the cafeteria.

"It's okay." PJ said, shrugging his shoulders. "The teachers are nice and the people are a lot nicer than at my old school." He finished. He looked up at Chris.

"I'm sure you'll like this school." Chris said. PJ nodded. "Is it okay if we sit with Phil?" Chris asked.

"Are we sitting with Dan too?" PJ asked. Chris chuckled.

"Nah, he doesn't have lunch this period. He has lunch next period." He explained.

"These schedules are so confusing." PJ whined. Chris laughed at him.

"Come on. Let's just go." Chris led the way to a table where Phil was already sitting at. Phil looked up and smiled when he saw Chris and PJ walk up to him.

"Hey!" Phil greeted. Chris and PJ sat down at the table.

"Hey." Chris smiled as he looked at Phil. PJ bit his lip as he looked at Chris and Phil back and forth.

Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.

***3 months later***

It's been three months since PJ arrived at his new school. PJ surprisingly got caught up with all of his classes and he seemed to be passing them all, with the help of Chris, Dan and Phil. They always helped him when he needed it. He didn't have any other friends yet but people were nice and left him alone. He's only encountered a few rude people but they didn't bother him as much as kids at his old school did and he was thankful for that.

Chris and PJ got to know each other very well and they had a lot in common. PJ had found out that Chris was actually gay which he was excited about because he himself was also gay. He was planning on not telling anyone in his new school that he was gay because he told one person at his old school and it spread around quickly which was one of the many reasons why he got bullied.

The more that Chris spent time with PJ the more he started to like him. He might even have feelings for him. But, he had only been friends with PJ for three months. He didn't want to rush PJ into a relationship. He didn't even know if PJ felt the same way towards him. He didn't want to do anything or say anything that would jeopardize their friendship. PJ was a good friend and he didn't want to lose that.

"Guys, I'm being serious." Chris told Dan and Phil. They were walking to school. It was a Friday morning. Chris had been looking forward to the weekend as he was spending most of it with PJ. But, Chris had just told Dan and Phil how he had been feeling towards PJ. He wanted advice on what he should do.

"Chris, come on. You should just go for it." Dan replied.

"But if what I say the wrong thing? What if I freak out and make myself look like an idiot?" Chris asked. He gasped and stopped walking. "What if PJ hates me if I tell him?" He continued. "I don't want to lose our friendship." He finished.

"PJ won't hate you, Chris. You're thinking too much." Phil said as he looked at Chris. Chris continued walking. "The next time you and PJ are alone together…Sit him down and tell him how you feel." Phil suggested. Dan nodded.

"It's the only thing you can." He agreed. Chris sighed.

"Why is love so confusing?!" Chris whined. Dan laughed at him.

"It's not." Phil said, shaking his head. Dan smiled as he looked at him.

"Oh shut up, Phil. I don't even want to hear it from you two." Chris mumbled. He started to walk ahead of them. Dan laughed as he watched him. Phil smiled and shook his head and then he wrapped his arm around Dan's shoulder.

The day quickly passed and Chris found himself waiting outside the school for PJ. He was nervous about what was going to happen and what he was going to say. He didn't want to say the wrong thing at the wrong time and completely mess everything up. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Hey!" Chris jumped as soon as he felt someone walk up behind him. PJ laughed when he saw Chris jump. Chris turned and sighed in relief when he saw PJ.

"Jesus Christ, Peej! Don't do that to me. I could have had a heart attack!" Chris yelled. He took a deep breath. PJ smiled innocently. 'Peej' was something Chris quickly started calling PJ and PJ loved it. He had never had a nickname like that before. He only ever allowed Chris and sometimes Dan and Phil to call him that.

"Sorry." PJ giggled. Chris rolled his eyes playfully.

"You're such a doofus." Chris joked. PJ laughed. "So, are you ready to go then?" Chris asked. PJ nodded.

"Yup. I've got all my stuff in my bag…" PJ told Chris as he held up a bag he was holding. "And your parents said it was okay for me to stay over?" He asked.

"Yeah. My mum actually just sent me a text." Chris said.

"Your mum knows how to text?" PJ asked surprised. Chris laughed.

"Shut up." Chris said. PJ laughed at him. Chris grabbed a hold of PJ and led the way towards his car. Chris was thankful that he knew how to drive. Chris had to ride the bus to school and to home the first year of high school and it was basically hell for him. Chris sometimes let PJ ride with him if PJ wanted.

20 minutes later and Chris and PJ were finally at Chris's house, where PJ would be staying until Sunday.

"Mum! We're home!" Chris called as he and PJ walked into the house.

"Kitchen!" His mom called back. Chris led the way to the kitchen, where his mom was doing the dishes. His mom looked up and smiled when she saw Chris walk in. "So is this the famous PJ I've been hearing about?" She asked. PJ blushed. Chris smiled and nodded. He looked over at PJ.

"Yeah." He said. He nodded. PJ looked up at her and smiled.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, PJ." Chris's mom said.

"Well, we're going to be in my room." Chris said. She nodded.

"Dinner will be ready in about two hours so don't go looking for anything to eat, boys." She warned. Chris nodded. He grabbed PJ and then they walked out of the kitchen. PJ followed Chris until they finally walked into Chris's bedroom.

"Sorry about my room being a mess. I didn't have time to clean up before I left for school this morning. I kind of woke up late." Chris said. He shook his head and then he looked over at PJ. PJ blinked a few times as he looked back Chris.

"Pfft. This is nothing. You should see my room!" PJ exclaimed. Chris laughed.

"Well…I'm glad I'm not the only person with a messy room then." He said. "So, what do you want to do until dinner then?" He asked. "There's nothing much really to do actually…" Chris started to say. "We could watch a movie or play video games." He suggested. PJ raised his eyebrows. Chris looked at him.

"We video games do you have?" PJ asked. Chris smiled.

"A lot." He said. PJ laughed. Chris sat down on the floor. He reached over and opened up a drawer and showed PJ all the video games he had. Chris looked up at him and smiled innocently. PJ was surprised when he saw all the video games Chris had.

"Wow." PJ said. Chris patted on the spot next to him.

"Come on, we'll pick one out together!" He said. PJ smiled. He sat down next to Chris.

Chris and PJ finally agreed on a game they both wanted to play. They ended up playing Mario Kart.

"What the actual fuck?! How did you get to first place so fast?" Chris yelled. PJ laughed.

"I am the Mario Kart king!" PJ yelled back at him. Chris scoffed.

"Oh, whatever." He said. "You're going down!" Chris warned. PJ looked over at Chris and smiled. He just loved how determined Chris seemed to be. Chris blinked a few times and looked back over at PJ, almost instantly forgetting about the game. Chris smiled back at him. PJ bit his lip as he stared at Chris.

"Um, Chris…There's something that I…I need to tell you." PJ said nervously.

"Sounds serious." Chris said as he sat up. "What's up?" Chris asked.

"It's not that serious, well…I don't think it is…" He began to say. He sighed. "Remember how I told you that I was gay a few weeks ago?" Chris nodded. "And we had that long conversation?" He continued.

"Yeah." Chris said. "Peej, what's going on?" He asked nervously.

"Um, well…I've…I've been thinking about some things." PJ looked down at his hands. "I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid that it would ruin our friendship or something but…I…I think…" PJ sighed. "I like you as more than a friend." He mumbled. Chris stared at him with shock. "And…I…I know we've only been friends for a short period of time but I just…I don't know. Forget I said anything." PJ said.

"Whoa, Peej…Hold on. Let me say something." Chris said. PJ nervously looked at him. "I feel the same way as you do." He said. PJ blinked a few times. "And I didn't want to tell you well because of the same reason you had…" He continued. He let out a sigh. "I…I actually was planning on saying something to you today but I just didn't know how to say it." He said. PJ stared at him.

"R-Really?" He asked nervously. PJ had not expected Chris to say that he felt the same way. Chris nodded and sighed. "Well, now what do we do?" PJ asked. Chris bit his lip as he stared at him. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Chris finally reached over and pressed his lips against PJ's. PJ's eyes went wide with shock. It took him a few seconds to get himself together and kiss Chris back. He had never kissed a boy before. He didn't even know if he was doing this correctly. Chris finally pulled away and took a deep breath. "I wasn't planning on doing that." He mumbled. He sat back down. "I…I've never asked anyone out before. I mean…I've been asked out by other people. I just…I just really like you and I don't want to do it wrong…"

"Yes." PJ said. Chris blinked a few times and looked over at PJ.

"What are you saying yes to?" Chris asked curiously.

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend, you doof!" PJ said. Chris couldn't help but smile.

"Really?!" He asked with excitement. PJ nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "This isn't exactly the most romantic way to do it but…" Chris shook his head.

"I'm not the romantic type anyways so don't worry about that." He claimed. PJ laughed. "Oh, and by the way, you're not in first place anymore." Chris said, nodding towards the TV. PJ looked up and pouted.

"Ugh! Chris!" He whined. Chris laughed at him. "I was doing so well." PJ pouted.

"Re-Do?" Chris asked. PJ looked at him and smiled.

"You're so on!" He said. They grabbed their controllers and went back to playing video games, just like that.

Chris had been so worried about making things awkward between him and PJ. He didn't not expect PJ to feel the same way the way he felt about him. But, he was happy how things turned out and he knew things were only going to get better within' time. Chris couldn't wait to start this new relationship with PJ.


End file.
